


Yuri on ice except victor is a giant sexy spider with a tophat and a monocle

by moonbow_gem



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: "best fanfic of ALL TIME" - kanye west, Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexy Times, Suspence, Yaoi, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, spiderverse, the BEST FANFICTIN, victor nikiforov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbow_gem/pseuds/moonbow_gem
Summary: the BEST FANFICTION ON THIS WEBSITE YALL. not even joking. i defeated this entiree website. thats right scrubs. get on my levl.





	

Yuri on ice except victor is a giant sexy spider with a tophat and a monocle

* * *

dear diary

hi my names yuuri katsuki and im 23 yrs old and im the worst figure skater ever according to twitter. I have a huge crush on word skating chamion victor nikiforov. Hes so dreamy and i love him. I just want him to take me against his abdomen and shove all 8 of his legs into my tight little pink asshole. Then my mom called me and i started crying in the bathroom bc i failed the grand prix final and viktor was there and everybody laughed but then soemone kicked the door and it was...

yuri plitesky!

and he was really mad.

"yo why you cryin" he said.

"i suck, i ruined everything and i embarassed myself in front of viktor and i just want him to love me and stick his 8 spider legs in my ass" i cryed but yuri just glared at me.

"u suck, u should quit, u look like a pig" he said and then he laughed and he left and i was still crying

so then i was gonna leave until i heard victor call my name i turned around and it was...

VICKTOR NIKFOROV

and then this reporter guy came up to mbe and was like "yuuri u cant quit dude, never give up man, make ur dreams come true"

"sshhh shush, irrelevant bckground character" i said. "im trying to look at victors sweet spider ass"

viktor spoke and it was like music played from the heavens themselves.

"AAARRGGHHHH GAAHHH UUUUHHH AAAHHHHHHH" victor said in his sweet angelic voice

"victor, your voice is literally so sexy, i think i just hit puberty, but stfu my performance was perfect" said yuri plisestki.

"UUGGGHHHH KYAAARRGGGG KYAAARRGGGGGGG" said viktor sexily. He was looking at me with his beautiful peircing 8 blue eys

i was really shy so i turned around and left but i could feel all 8 of victor's eyes on my back.

I was finally home a month later and i was in my bedroom crying until my mom came to the door.

"yuuri come help with the onsen you lazy asshole" she said and then she left.

I went to the door and ther ewas this dog that looked like my dead dog ecxept bigger

"omg viccahn ur not dead" i said.

"Hello, human," said the dog. "I am not your Vicchan, for I am Makkachin. I am here to eat your steamed buns should you have any."

but then i remembered that viktor had a poodle like thsi dog!

"yuuri there's a sexy russian giant spider monster with a monocle and a tophat and he's butt-ass naked n the baths" said my dad.

"omg!" i screamed and then i ran to the bath and i saw...

VIKTOR!

"omg" i said

then kictor got up out of the water aand i could see the water dropping off of his sweet sexy arachnid ass.

"GYUUUAAAHHHH KYAAAAA ARRHHHHGGGG" he said sexily.

Victor nikiforov wanted to be my coach

"omg" i screamed

then a bunch of stuff happened and i won th grand prix final!

victor and i were at the hotel and we were gonna do BUTT STUFF

i moaned loudly as victor stuck one leg into my tight pink asshole, then two legs, and then he put all 8 of his legs in my and ws pushing in and out as i screamed in pleasure.

"oh victor yessss" i said. "pound my ass with your spider legs, make me your marry jane watson, yes babyyyyyyyy"

" **ARRRGGGHHHHH UAAAHHHHHH** " moaned viktor

then suddenly vicktor CAME IN MY ASS and all of his spider juice spewed everywhere. I sighed and smiled and lifted myself up to kiss his pincers

"i love u bictor" i said

"KYUAAAAHHH AAAAHHHHH"

then viktor bit off my head and used my body as nutrition so that he could lay his eggs


End file.
